The Demon Inside
by Elizabeth Ives
Summary: Discontinued
1. Prologue

Vampires. A common myth. A hoax. A tale that was started during the dark ages to give something that a common Human could not understand a meaning.

Or is it just a myth? How do you we know whether these myths were told as a mere fairy tales or as a warning? To keep curious or mischievous children from going missing at night? To explain the unknown?

What if they were told to the Humans by the unknown? To find entertainment. To tempt the brave souls who dare try to disobey the rules? But, how could the unknown creatures of the night tell the Humans? Dreams? Signs? Messages? . . . In Person? Yes. That's right, in person around a warm fire on a cool summers night. But how? Anyone in their right mind would run off screaming, alerting the village. But yet, they didn't.

It was because these creatures, Vampires as you may call them, are among you. Everywhere. How? Because they look like you and I. They look **Human**.

They have reflections, they can go outside on sunny days. They can look and act Human without being suspected. That is why they're dangerous. They can feed, kill, and turn Humans into Vampires at any convenient time because no one suspects.

In the 21st century, blending in is easier than blending in during the dark ages. Your boss, your friend, your friends friend, your roommate, your teacher – all of them could be a Vampire.

That is also how they hide. How they hide from the people, the Humans, who know their weakness. Humans who can figure them out just by glancing at them.

The Humans who hunt them.


	2. Master

Hello! So, I know I should be working more on Black Cloak but . . . You know. This idea has been bugging me forever. I had to. Well, I'm not going to talk very much. So here you go.

* * *

"Shit, shit shit!" Arthur exclaimed, running down an alleyway, a sword in hand. An eerie laugh echoes down the dark alley. Following the laugh, a small cry from a child, causing Arthur to run faster. Soon, he reaches a dead end and found a little girl laying on the ground. The blond ran up to the little girl and crouched down next to her., checking her pulse.

Nothing.

Arthur sighed and closed the girls lifeless eyes and gave a small prayer before standing up. He then growled with frustration, looking around, finding no sign that his target was still there. "Damn it!" he muttered, punching the wall next to him. Then he sighed again and started walking out of the alley, pressing a button on his sword so that it would turn into a ring.

"That's the fifth victim this week . . . I have to catch him!" he said aloud.

"Excuse me."

Arthur turned around and gasped, quickly trying to turn his ring back into a sword. In front of him stood the little girl that was supposed to be dead. She was 'new'. And those who are 'new' are usually very hungry.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have any food? I'm quite hungry." she said, Arthur catching a glimpse of her fangs.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm sorry . . ." he said before quickly lunging towards the little Vampire, his sword that was purified by holy water aiming at her chest so that he could put the poor girl out of her misery. But, before he could do so, something, or _someone_, stops the Brit, gripping his wrist tightly, causing him to drop his sword. Arthur looks up and his eyes widen a bit when he sees his target smirking down at him.

He shook his head as if he was disappointed. "Arthur, I am ashamed! You claim to be a gentleman yet here you are, attacking this poor little girl!" the Vampire said.

"Shut it demon! Now let me go!" Arthur growled, struggling.

"How impolite." he said, his grips tightening, causing Arthur to let out a cry of pain. "Say please."

"Never." Arthur said, grinding his teeth together in pain, feeling his wrist breaking.

"Tsk, tsk. Do you realize the position you're in? For instance, I could paralyze you right now," the Vampire let go of his wrist but before Arthur could pick his sword up and stab the Vampire, the blond Vampire struck a nerve. Arthur collapsed onto the ground, finding himself paralyzed.

The Vampire crouched down next to the hunter, earning a glare when tilted the Brit's chin to make sure that he could look him in the eye. "What will you do now, mon petit lapin? But a better question yet, what will I do? I could leave you here for this poor little girl. I could also turn you as well. Or . . ." the Vampire moved closer and closer towards the crook of Arthur's neck, causing the sandy blond to panic and struggle to move.

"I could make you mine." he whispered against his skin, licking him slowly before sinking his fangs into Arthur's neck.

Arthur wanted to scream. But something commanded him not to. That something also told him to relax, to give in. He knew that he wouldn't be able to move due to being paralyzed. He was screwed.

Over and over, he went over what just happened, trying to figure out where he went wrong. But he couldn't find it. Soon, his vision starts to blur and his thoughts become jumbled. The places that he still had feeling in went numb.

All he could feel was the Vampire on his neck, doing something. He didn't even notice when the Vampire pulled away until he whispered in his ear. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy and from now on, I am your master, Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur knew that he could still talk, and he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He was too busy trying to stay awake. He couldn't focus on any thoughts that ran though his mind. The only thing that he heard Francis say was the Vampire's name and the word 'master'.

"Now! What will you be calling me from now on?" Francis asked cheerfully, snickering at Arthur's blank stare. He receive no response. Francis sighed and slapped the Brit across the cheek, leaving a dark red hand print. Arthur let out a yelp. "Parler! You are to answer when spoken to by your master!" he growled.

Arthur, regaining some feeling in his body as the paralysis wore off, tried to fight the urge of answering the question directed towards him. He refused to give up his will. To call this monster . . . master. Involuntary, his mouth opened to answer.

Arthur struggled to keep his will, but that thing that told him not to scream earlier came back, telling him to answer. That something had a strong will but Arthur still refused. But when his emerald eyes met the Vampire's crystal blue ones, Arthur caved in. "M-mas . . . Master . . ." he stuttered, admitting defeat.

Francis chuckled. "Very good, mon lapin~! Now, have a nice nap!"

After hearing this, Arthur gave into the urge to sleep and passed out

* * *

Well? What do you think? Please review!


	3. Here's How it Works

"Francis got a cute one this time, huh?"

"Si! I wonder what his eyes look like?"

"I think he said they were green."

"Right, now I remember!"

"It's no fair isn't it? Frenchie always gets the cute ones! Probably tastes good too . . ."

"Well, I think my Lovino is cute~."

"Yeah when he's not being a little shit."

"Oh! I think he's waking up!"

Arthur groaned and blinked, adjusting to the light. He had a splitting headache and was sore all over, especially his neck. To top it off, he couldn't remember a thing. 'Have I been drinking again?' he thought, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at the ceiling, not really wanting to sit up just yet.

A door clicked open and whispers of greetings and footsteps fell onto Arthur's ears. 'So I'm not alone . . . Where the hell am I?'

"Is the petit lapin awake yet?"

Recognizing the French accent, Arthur's eyes widened as the memories from the previous night began to surface. 'Ah shit! Bloody hell!' the Brit thought in panic.

"Pretty sure he is," said someone with a Spanish accent.

"Yeah. He's been staring at the ceiling though. He didn't really react until you came in," snickered a third person with a heavy German accent.

Arthur quickly closed his eyes, hoping that the three would think he passed out again. He could feel someone sit down on the bed next to him. "You're not fooling anyone, mon lapin~," Francis said in Arthur's ear, making Arthur open his eyes again and jump up out of surprise.

"G-git!" Arthur said, flustered and glaring at the smirking Frenchman at the other side of the bed. Francis stood up and walked over to the two others that were in the room, whispering something to them. Arthur figured that the two were also vampires, probably in the same class as Francis. One of them, the Spanish one, Arthur deducted, had short black hair, green eyes, and had a half eaten tomato in his hand. The German was albino and wore an annoying smirk.

As Francis whispered to the two, they both looked at Arthur, their smirks growing. Once Francis was done talking to them, the two vampires left, leaving Arthur alone with the vampire that bit him.

"Well, now that we're alone . . .," Francis said, approaching Arthur. "Let's get down to business, hm? Considering the lack of information that they teach you hunters at those silly academy's, you probably have no idea what's going on do you?" Arthur refused to answer the man, continuing to glare at the vampire. Francis chuckled and shook his head, sitting next to Arthur. "Now, now. It's impolite to not answer a question that someone is asking. Word has is that you're a 'gentleman', correct? Besides, I'm your master now, so when I ask you a question, I want you to answer it, got it, mon lapin?"

"Yes, sir," Arthur said, quickly, without realizing what he was doing. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why he said that. 'Odd . . . almost as if . . .'

"You have no control over body?" Francis finished thought, as if he could read his mind. The Brit stared wide eyed at Francis with confusion. Francis chuckled again, "Well, you don't to a certain degree and yes, I can read your mind. Another little feature I like when a vampire gets a servant."

"Servant? I'm not your bloody servant!" Arthur growled.

"Oh but I think you are! If you look at the mirror over there, you can see a little rose tattoo on your neck," Francis pointed out, gesturing to the mirror hanging on the wall to Arthur's left. Arthur, curious, looked into the mirror and, what do you know, there was a black rose tattoo on his neck.

"What the hell?"

"That's my mark," Francis explained, happily. "It tells the other vampires that you're my property. Another little perk about being mine is that you have to do whatever I tell you to do."

"Tch. Like hell I do!" Arthur said with a scowl.

"Maybe an example is in order then? Come over here and sit on my lap," Francis ordered. To Arthur's surprise, he found himself following the order. Bewildered, Arthur was a lost for words and was left gaping at the smirking vampire. "Now, here's a little order that you'll be following from now on. Every time I kiss you . . .," Francis gave Arthur a short yet forceful kiss, catching Arthur by surprise. "You have to kiss back," he finished, smirking at the Brit's blush.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way. A few more little orders that I have to give for the future. First off, You will not leaving the building unless you're accompanying me or under orders. Second, I don't always go out hunting so, when I don't, I'll be feeding on you. When that happens, you will not run, hide, or struggle," Francis explained, "And finally, on Friday nights, you will do my hunting for me. I'll give you a description of who I want you to bring back, for instance, I might say male with brown eyes. You have to look to and be back by 1 am, victim or no victim."

"The remind me not to come back with someone," Arthur grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Also, if you do not come back with someone, you'll be punished. And I really don't want scar such beautiful skin~," the Frenchman said, tracing Arthur's jaw who flinched away from the touch.

Arthur growled, "Just you wait, my partner will find me and kill you. You'll regret the day that you made a servant out of Arthur Kirkland."

Francis rose and eyebrow and stood up, pushing Arthur off of his lap. "You mean that American friend of yours? Alfred right? Well, if I were him, I'd stop looking for you. Because I might decide to have you look for a blond, blue eyed American one night," he told Arthur with a feral grin on his face.

Arthur's eyes widened at what Francis told him then glared at him. "You wouldn't."

The vampire merely chuckled and opened the door to leave. "When you get hungry, help yourself to the kitchen, just don't set on fire. Romano would kill you. Au revoir~."

* * *

Hey! So. I'm back with this one, finally. Sorry about the delay. You see, I typically write the chapters out first in a journal. And the first one of this was crap. But I didn't have any other ideas. But now here it is! Sorry it's so short too.

Reviews = Butterbeer? Please?


	4. Jeanne

Days passed, Arthur wasn't really keeping track and didn't bother to ask how long he'd been with Francis. He tired to stay in his room for the most part though Francis wouldn't have it. He'd usually call him out to have him clean up the large house or to join him on a nightly walk. But other than that, Arthur stayed in his room, only come out at noon to get something to eat, when he knew that Francis and his friends would less likely be wandering the house at the time.

During his food runs, Arthur usually ran into Romano who was a servant to the Spanish vampire, Antonio. The Italian wasn't the most pleasant of company, Arthur found, but he was better than a vampire and Arthur was thankful for that. Sometimes, if Romano was in the mood, he'd fix lunch for the two of them and they'd talk about their lives before they were turned into a vampire's servant.

A few days after Arthur's arrival, the two had a conversation about siblings over a plate of pasta. "I have a little brother back home in Italy named Feliciano," Romano told Arthur. "Last time I checked, he was living with our grandfather. But that was a year ago and he was still in high school. Probably going into college now."

"I bet you miss him," Arthur said, taking a bite of pasta.

Romano nodded and said, "Yeah, last I saw him the the day before I got bit by that damn Antonio. Poor kid probably misses me more though. What about you, bastard? Any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah but I'll doubt they even notice I'm gone," Arthur answered. "I've a friend that's more a brother to me than they are though. Alfred's his name. He helped me track down vampires. Hell, he's probably hunting down that frog as we speak," he chuckled.

"Sorry to . . . interrupt you conversation, mon lapin."

Arthur turned around in his chair and found Francis standing in the kitchen doorway, the usual smirk on his face. The Brit scowled, "What do you want?"

Francis walked over to Arthur, humming cheerful, leaned over his shoulder and nibbled on the Brit's ear lobe, causing him to shudder. "Just here to remind you that it's Friday, leave by nine and bring back a blonde young woman, got it?"

"Yes master," Arthur grumbled, a light blush visible on his cheeks.

"What was that, mon lapin?" Francis questioned with a smirk.

"I said, yes master," Arthur said a bit louder so that Francis could hear him.

"Very good~," the vampire said, heading for the door. "Have a nice night, Arthur~."

Once he was gone, Arthur was silent, staring at his unfinished plate of pasta. "You okay, bastard?" Romano asked.

"Yeah, thanks for lunch Romano," Arthur thanked as he got up and left the kitchen to return to his room.

o – o – o – o – o – o

Arthur left right when the clock struck nine, dressed in a Sex Pistol's t-shirt and skinny jeans, and took his time walking to one of the clubs that were near by. He honestly didn't know how he was going to get a blonde girl to come with him. He really wasn't experienced in that sort of thing. He was out hunting vampire's for gods sake! He didn't have time for a relationship and really didn't feel like victimizing an innocent person.

And from what Romano had told him about Francis' punishment's, he really didn't want to be punished either.

Entering the club, Arthur was greeted by colorful lights, loud music, and lots of people. With a sigh, the Brit made his way to the bar and ordered himself a beer. Slowly sipping the drink, Arthur watched the dancing crowed out of boredom, still trying to work out a plan. He scanned the crowd for a blonde woman, he'd at least start with that.

Half way through his beer, a young woman with short blond hair broke out from the crowd and sat down at the bar next to Arthur, ordering a glass of wine. Surprised with his luck, Arthur nervously glanced at the girl who was now turning towards him, probably to start a conversation.

"Bonjour, monsieur," She greeted, obviously French. "New here?"

Arthur nodded. "Yeah, I've a friend who suggested this place so I thought I might check it out . . .," he lied.

"I see. I'm Jeanne, by the way."

"Arthur. Nice to meet you," he said with a smile. The two conversed for quite awhile, and Arthur became fond of the young girl. She was a college student with dreams of becoming a professional pianist. He knew that getting to know Jeanne would get him in trouble in the long run, but he really didn't care at the moment.

At some point, Arthur had asked if she would like to dance and the two ended up dancing to the loud techno music, both laughing and having a good time. Eventually, Jeanne decided that it was time for her to go back to home to her fat cat Jean-Claude, as she described him.

"I had a great night, Arthur, I guess I'll see you around!" She said as she started to leave.

"Actually, Jeanne, I was wondering . . .," Arthur started.

"Hm?"

This was Arthur's last chance, take her to be killed by Francis or let her go and be punished. But, Arthur found that he couldn't lead this girl to her death, punishment or not and despite the strong urge to take her to Francis. "I-I was wondering . . . How about I walk you home? It's a bit dangerous to walk alone at this time of night."

Jeanne smiled and nodded, "Sure!"

o – o – o – o – o – o

The two walked to Jeanne's apartment, both smiling and talking cheerfully, even though Arthur was having to fight himself from turning around and dragging Jeanne to Francis' home. After a fairly short walk, they reach Jeanne's apartment. Before she left, she grinned at Arthur, "Thanks for walking me home, see you around?"

Arthur nodded, "I hope so."

The two exchanged good byes and Arthur left as Jeanne went inside. But, as Arthur started to walk away, he heard a crash coming from Jeanne's apartment followed by a cat screeching. Curious, Arthur went back and knocked on her door, "Jeanne? Are you okay? I heard a crash . . .," he called through the door. After he said this, he heard the door unlock and he stepped back a bit.

"Ah, mon lapin, I thought you already left~!"

Arthur's eyes widened and he gasped when he found who had answered the door. There was Francis, standing in the doorway, a trickle of blood on the corner of his mouth and his fingers were covered in blood. When Francis smirked at Arthur's reaction, he could see blood coating his teeth, mostly his fangs. "Y-you!"

"Now, now," Francis said, licking the blood off his fingers. "That's no way to greet your master now is it?" The vampire then kissed Arthur, who reluctantly kissed back, tasting the bitter taste of blood on Francis' lips. When Francis pulled back, he put a hand on the Brit's shoulder and led him away from Jeanne's apartment. "Now, let's go home, oui? You'll get your punishment tomorrow night~."

Arthur merely nodded and he fought the urge to look into Jeanne's apartment as they left. He didn't think he could handle seeing the young, aspiring pianist's dead body

* * *

Sweet! I'm on a role here!

But I'm horrible to Arthur, aren't I? The next chapter is going to have torture in it, but I can't guarantee that it'll be good . . .

Anyways! Review please! I'll give you butterbeer cupcakes!


	5. I'll Go Easy On You

Arthur sat on the bed in his bedroom. It had been a few hours since Francis had brought him home. The blond slammed his fist on the wall, he couldn't believe he'd fallen into Francis' trap like that. _'Why wasn't I more careful!'_ Arthur wondered angrily, _'Why didn't I see that coming!'_

Just after Arthur had thought that, Francis waltzed into his room without bothering to knock. "Bonsoir, mon lapin~," he greeted.

"Why can't you see that I can't understand that bloody language of yours!" Arthur snapped at the other.

Francis tsked at Arthur's rude greeting and walked over to the Brit, lifting his chin up forcefully. "Mon lapin, we've had this conversation before, that's no way to greet moi~. From now on, be more polite when you talk to me," Francis ordered.

"Yes sir..." Arthur reluctantly growled out. He despised this horrid curse that Francis had over him.

"Now, on to business, follow me, Arthur," Francis ordered, walking out the room and gesturing for the Brit to follow. But, Arthur stood his ground. He'd had enough of being the vampire's puppet. Though the rose marking on his neck was starting to burn and his body was itching to move, he guessed it was because he was defying Francis.

Said vampire looked at Arthur, an eyebrow arched, and a sinister smirk crawling onto his face. "Arthur," he said in a stern tone. "I order you to follow me, _now_."

The Brit cursed as his willpower broke and he found his body moving towards his master. _'Bloody Hell!'_ he thought to himself. Arthur knew what he'd just done was going to make his punishment worse

"Bon!" Francis exclaimed, ruffling Arthur's hair. He led his servant down to the basement. The basement was a dimly lit and a bit musty. To the Brit, it seemed like a true dungeon; various torture items hung on one wall and on another was a line of shackles, Arthur could even swear that there was blood on them. In the middle of the room was an old wooden table with leather restraints attached to it. _'Hope I don't get strapped to that . . .,'_ Arthur thought.

Francis stood in front of the weaponry, looking it over, deciding which one he would use. The Frenchman gestured over to the wooden table that was placed in the middle of the room. "Sit down over there for now."

"What's the point to torturing me?" Arthur questioned as he followed orders and sat down on the table.

"Because, I purposely leave loopholes in my orders to test you. If you take advantage of those loopholes, then you will be punished in someway or another. When you start doing the things I ask you and ignore those loopholes, that shows me that you're completely obedient. Plus, I will admit, it's quite fun," Francis explained, deciding to go with the classic whip.

Arthur simply scowled at Francis' explanation and then rolled his eyes when he saw the others weapon of choice."A whip?" he scoffed, "You're _so _original. If I didn't know any better I'd think this is some sick kink of yours."

Francis hummed and held the whip behind his back, approaching the Brit. "Who said that it wasn't?" he said with a sadistic grin. "I'm just going easy on you, mon lapin~. After all, it is just your first punishment. And, even though it wasn't deliberate, you still brought me a . . . wonderful young woman."

"You're a complete prick you know!" Arthur yelled at him. "She had absolutely nothing to do with any of this! You could of just as easily picked some drunk bastard who had nowhere to go in his life after I took her home! But no! You just had to have a pretty young girl who could have been somebody!"

Francis' grin grew at Arthur's reaction and he traced the blond's jaw. "Pointilleux, Pointilleux! If you didn't want her killed, mon cher, then why did you befriend her, hm? It's all your fault anyways. You led her to her death."

At those last comments Arthur snapped, throwing himself onto the other and tackling him onto the floor."Take that back you blood sucking demon!"

As soon as he hit the floor, Francis switched the position, pinning Arthur to the floor harshly.

The vampire tsked, "Attacking your master? You're lucky I don't kill you like I did the girl! What was her name? Jeanne? What a lovely name. French too, no wonder she was so delicious!"

"Fuck off! " Arthur growled and kicked at him.

Francis chuckled and to Arthur's surprise, an image of Jeanne entering her apartment entered his head. "Do you want to know how it happened, mon cher? You see, after she closed the door, I pinned her down and covered her mouth so that she wouldn't scream. But, of course, she struggled. So, I merely smashed her head against a vase she had next to the door! It drew quite a lot of blood."

"Get off of me!" Arthur yelled and thrashed about, he couldn't take seeing all of these horrible scenes play through his mind. When he saw Jeanne's head get smashed into the vase, he couldn't bring himself to struggle anymore.

Francis continued to place the images inside Arthur's mind and explain it to him, "Well, I had to get some idea of what I was going to feast on that night, so I licked some of the blood off of my fingers,

and it was excellent! I had to have more! So, I tilted her head to the side and I bit down." The vampire smirked and leaned down to whisper in Arthur's ear, "And I drained all the life out of her~."

"Stop it!" Arthur cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and wanting to put his hands over his ears. "Just shut the bloody hell up!" He could feel his sanity breaking as the vampire showed him the images into his head.

"It was the best meal I've had in a long time. And it was all because of you!" With that, Francis kissed the Brit roughly, the taste of blood on his lips, before getting up. Arthur couldn't move, he was tired, the mental torture had taken a toll on him. He decided just to take the whip like a man.

Obviously pleased with his job so far, Francis barked another order, "Stand up, take off your shirt, and face the wall." Arthur did as he was told and removed his dirty shirt, placing his hands onto the cold stone wall. "Now beg to be whipped," Francis commanded with a devilish smirk, unraveling the whip.

"Just whip me, you pompous ass"

"Like you mean it!" Francis pushed, cracking the whip.

" Whip me master~," Arthur spat sarcastically.

"We'll work on that later then," Francis sighed, giving Arthur a harsh first lash across the back. Arthur bit his lip from the burning pain, refusing to scream out. Unoriginal or not, being flogged hurt like a bitch. Francis whipped the blond a few more times before he said, "Scream for me, mon lapin~."

Arthur let out a strangled cry, unable to hold it in any longer due to the pain anyways. After whipping the Brit several more times, Francis stopped. "A shame to see such beautiful skin to be scarred like that. But . . .," Francis started, approaching Arthur. The vampire leaned down and licked some of the blood from one of the wounds. "Your blood is quite the treat."

Arthur shuddered as the Frenchman licked and sucked at his wounds, his knees eventually giving out, causing Arthur to collapse onto the floor. Francis merely smiled at the collapsed Brit and picked him up bridal style. Arthur eventually passed out as Francis carried him into his room. The Frenchman laid his servant in his bed, kissed his forehead, and left to let the blond rest.

* * *

Herp. The ending's not very good. :/ Sorry. So, yeah! A little bit of torture here, sorry for those of you who were expecting some sexy time or for those of you who don't really like torture in the first place. I'm plan on dragging somethings out a bit, including sex. But it will show up eventually in later chapters!

I also have to give a **big**, huge thank you to the lovely FlashFire44 who co-wrote this chapter with me! So, with out her, this wouldn't have been amazingly awesome!

Now hopefully this fanfiction will delay my Harry Potter depression . . .

Anyways! Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
